Bobby Vinton
Stanley Robert Vinton, Jr (16 april 1935) is een Amerikaans popzanger die bekend werd als Bobby Vinton. Hij is een van de bekendste liefdesliedjeszangers van de afgelopen decennia. Zijn grootste succes had hij met het nummer Blue Velvet. Biografie Bobby Vinton werd geboren in Canonsburg, Pennsylvania (nabij Pittsburgh). Hij was het enige kind van een lokaal zeer populaire zanger, Stan Vinton (Stanley Vinton, Sr.). Op de leeftijd van zestien speelde Vinton voor het eerst met zijn band in clubs rond Pittsburgh. Met het geld dat hij daarmee verdiende kon hij zijn studie aan de Duquesne University bekostigen, waar hij muziek studeerde en slaagde met een graad in muzikale compositie. In zijn tijd bij Duquesne raakte hij bekwaam in het bespelen van alle instrumenten waar zijn band gebruik van maakte: piano, klarinet, saxofoon, trompet, drums and hobo. Na kort gediend te hebben in het Amerikaanse leger, kreeg Vinton in 1960 een contract bij Epic Records als bandleader. Na twee onsuccesvolle albums en diverse singles leek Epic op het punt te staan de stekker eruit te trekken. Juist op dat moment scoorde Vinton zijn eerste hit single, getiteld Roses Are Red (My Love). Het stond vier weken op 1 bij de Billboard Hot 100 in 1962. Zijn grootste hit is zonder twijfel Blue Velvet, die ook een nummer 1-hit werd op de Billboard Hot 100 in 1963. Drieëntwintig jaar later noemde David Lynch zijn film Blue Velvet naar het nummer van Vinton. In 1990 klom het nummer naar de top van de hitlijsten in Groot-Brittannië nadat het werd gebruikt in een reclame voor huidcrème van Nivea. In 1964 had Vinton twee #1 hits, "There! I've Said It Again" en "Mr. Lonely". Harmony Korine noemde haar film Mister Lonely uit 2007 naar het laatstgenoemde nummer, en nu is het de basis voor Akons hit Lonely. Hij woont in Beverly Hills. Discografie Studioalbums *1961: Dancing at the Hop *1961: Bobby Vinton Plays for His Li'l Darlin's *1962: Roses Are Red (US #5) *1962: Bobby Vinton Sings the Big Ones (US #137) *1963: The Greatest Hits of the Golden Groups *1963: Blue on Blue (reissued as Blue Velvet after the success of the hit of the same name) (US #10) *1964: There! I've Said It Again (US #8) *1964: Tell Me Why (US #31) *1964: A Very Merry Christmas (US #13) *1965: Mr. Lonely (US #18) *1965: Bobby Vinton Sings for Lonely Nights (US #116) *1965: Drive-In Movie Time *1966: Bobby Vinton Sings Satin Pillows and Careless (US #110) *1966: Country Boy *1967: Bobby Vinton Sings the Newest Hits *1967: Please Love Me Forever (US #41) *1968: Take Good Care of My Baby (US #164) *1968: I Love How You Love Me (US #21) *1969: Vinton (US #69) *1970: My Elusive Dreams (US #90) *1970: Sounds of Love (on sax) *1972: Ev'ry Day of My Life (US #72) *1972: Sealed With a Kiss (US #77) *1974: Melodies of Love (US #16) *1975: Heart of Hearts (US #108) *1975: The Bobby Vinton Show (US #161) *1976: Serenades of Love *1976: Party Music - 20 Hits *1977: The Name Is Love (US #183) *1978: Bobby Vinton *1979: 100 Memories *1980: Encore *1981: Polka Album *1987: Santa Must Be Polish *1989: Timeless Live-albums *1966: Live at the Copa Compilatiealbums *1964: Bobby Vinton's Greatest Hits (US #12) *1966: More of Bobby's Greatest Hits *1969: Bobby Vinton's Greatest Hits of Love (US #138) *1970: Vinton Sings Vinton *1971: Love Album *1971: To Each His Own *1972: Bobby Vinton's All-Time Greatest Hits (US #119) *1973: Bobby Vinton Treasury *1974: With Love (US #109) *1974: The Many Moods of Bobby Vinton *1974: The Many Moods of Bobby Vinton in Love *1975: Bobby Vinton Sings the Golden Decade of Love (US #154) *1976: K-Tel Presents Bobby Vinton - 20 Greatest Hits *1978: Autumn Memories *1979: Spring Sensations *1979: Summer Serenades *1979: Million Selling Records of Bobby Vinton *1980: My Song *1981: Bobby Vinton's Greatest Hits *1983: His Heart-Touching Magic *1985: The Best of Bobby Vinton *1985: Ballads of Love *1988: Bobby Vinton *1991: 16 Most Requested Songs (US #199; in 1996) Singles In deze lijst ontbreekt If that's all I can, dat waarschijnlijk alleen in Nederland en België werd uitgegeven. Externe links * Officiële website * Classic bands Categorie:Amerikaans zanger